


Sun Set, Sun Rise

by telenica1002



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, PTSD, Some Swearing, Some sexy times, Time Jump, because you can't tell me that Bellamy wouldnt swear, brief/vague mention of suicide, missing moments from tv show, post 2x16, starts right after season 2 finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telenica1002/pseuds/telenica1002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mountain has just been defeated and the sky people are heading back home to Camp Jaha. What will happen on the trip back? Where will Clarke go when she leaves? What will the future bring for our beloved delinquents?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The 100, and if I did, it would probably be even more of an emotional shitfest than it already is.

The sun was setting when Kane made his way to Clarke. She walked a good ten feet behind the last person in the group, keeping a safe distance between herself and them. Kane had watched her walk next to her mother for hours, holding her hand all the while.  But once her mother had fallen asleep, Clark quickly separated their hands, and feeling claustrophobic, made her way towards the back of the group.

Clarke wasn't really sure why she wasn't walking with them; she just knew that she felt more comfortable keeping her distance.  She had decided not to leave, but being inside of the group would have been too much.  She felt uncomfortable walking with all of them.  Every time someone walked too close to her or coughed, she jumped slightly, frightened by the sudden action, so she chose to walk by herself.

She had carefully weaved in between the group of people slowly walking towards Camp Jaha, keeping her head down all the while, and praying that no one would stop her.  She had looked up only briefly to see where she was going, and when she did, she caught Bellamy’s eye. They both paused and looked at each other, never breaking contact.  After what felt like hours, Bellamy took a step forward, heading straight towards Clarke. Registering his movement, she dropped her head and quickly turned from him, disappearing into the crowd. She heard him call after her, but kept on her path, finding a way out of the mob.  When she was finally free, she stopped walking and kept her back to the group, surveying the woods in front of her.  

She thought about how easy would it be to slip away undetected. Everyone was too preoccupied with the injured to notice if one person was missing.  Closing her eyes, Clarke sighed, listening to the sound of the retreating footsteps behind her.  She balled her fists up so tight that her knuckles turned white and her nails dug into her palms as she tried to clear her mind.  Clarke tried to focus on the sounds of the forest; tried to think about the sounds surrounding her, rather than those being made by her family and friends.  Finally, she gave up trying to shut out the footsteps, and turning around, walked after her people, carful to keep distance between them.

Clarke was counting her steps and lost track when she heard Kane say her name. She looked up to see him walking towards her with an authoritative demander, but a sympathetic look on his face.

“We should stop soon.  The sun is about to set and we still have a good 12 miles to go.  Everyone needs to rest.”  Clarke narrowed her eyes before nodding at him.  She didn't really understand why he told her his plans, but appreciated it. 

“It’s a good idea.  The woods aren’t safe at night. And the injured need to be seen to. I’ll make the rounds after we all settle.”

“I’ll tell the troops.”  He grinned, but seeing Clarke’s raised eyebrow and straight mouth, his smile fell flat and he nodded before walking away.

* * *

Sighing, she pulled her sleeves over her hands, and looking around, saw a group of her friends seated near a fire.  Bellamy and Octavia sat next to each other, her head resting on his shoulder, and Miller, Monty, and Harper sat across from them, all snuggled together. Clarke briefly thought about joining them, the night was cold and her jacket wasn't keeping her warm enough. But she didn't. She wasn't afraid to join them, she just didn't know if they wanted her to.

As they were leaving the mountain, Clarke and Octavia had locked eyes. Octavia didn't look as angry as she had before; she was happy that she had her brother back. But there was still a flicker of hatred in Octavia’s eyes caused by TonDC, and probably even more now because of the eradiation of the mountain.  Clarke doubted that Octavia would be too happy spending time with her at the moment, so she turned from the fire and headed deeper into the woods.

She walked for a few minutes, looking around every once in a while, mentally keeping track of her location, so that she could find her way back to the group.  As she walked, she heard a soft sound that only grew as she continued.  The sound was muffled, but Clarke thought that it sounded like crying.  Deciding that it was one of her people, she headed towards the sound, intending to send the person back to camp.  When she was about twenty feet from the figure, she stopped, recognizing the crying shape. Before she could stop herself, Clarke gasped and called his name, causing the figure to stop crying and turn around.

Jasper glared at the girl standing behind him.  Truthfully, she was the last person he wanted to see right now. It was her fault that he was even like this, sobbing in the middle of the forest; she had caused his pain. Turning away from her, not being able to stomach looking at her any longer, he spoke.

“Go away Clarke.”

“Jasper. I’m sorry.  I was just walking though the woods.  I didn't mean to spy on you.”

“Oh that’s what you’re sorry about? Spying on me?” He spit out, standing up and turning to look at her.

“You know I di-.” Said Clarke quickly.

“No, I don't know Clarke.  I don't know what you meant.  I don't even know who you are anymore.”  He yelled, shaking his head.  “You killed them, all of them.  They were our friends, they helped us, and you killed them.”

“Jasper, I had to.  Cage, he was going to kill you all.”

“If you only would have given me a minute, I would have killed him, Clarke. It would have been over.” He screamed, unable to control his anger.  Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and he sniffed, dusting off his clothing. He turned his head away from Clarke and started walking towards the makeshift camp.  As he passed by Clarke, he stopped.  “You killed them.  They were innocent.” When Clarke turned around to respond, Jasper was disappearing into the thick of the trees, hands buried into his pockets, shoulder hunched.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Clarke closed her eyes and threw her head back listening to the sounds of the forest. Opening her eyes after a few moments, she continued on her path through the woods until she came the edge of a hill. Below there was a slowly moving river, glowing blue, and for a moment Clarke wondered what it would be like to just walk over the edge.  As she moved closer to the end of the cliff, visions of Charlotte falling flashed in her head and Clarke flung herself back.

She fell to the ground and hugged her knees, felling the weight of the world crashing around her, wishing that she could cry.


	2. The Makeshift Camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own The 100, and if I did, it would probably be even more of an emotional shitfest than it already is.

Bellamy looked across the campfire at his friends huddled together. Harper’s eyes were closed and her head was resting on Miller’s shoulder, much like Octavia’s was on his own. Monty was leaning into Miller who had his arm wrapped around his waist, and they were talking quietly enough that Bellamy could only hear their mumbled voices.  Moving only slightly as to not disturb Octavia, he tried to look around. Clarke had been moving around the camp, tending to the injured, only coming over to their small group to check on Harper and clean a few of her cuts.  She didn't say anything the whole time, other than asking Harper if anything else hurt, and simply looked in Bellamy’s direction as she walked away.

He finally caught sight of Clarke’s blonde head bobbing around the camp, continuing to tend and dress wounds.  Her movements were quick and steady, but he could tell that she was tired. Bellamy watched her until he felt his sister shift from his shoulder and stand up, gasping.

“Lincoln?” Bellamy whipped his head around to see the grounder standing a few feet away, the fire illuminating him. The grounder paused for a moment, simply staring at Octavia, before taking two large steps and engulfing her in his arms.  His lips crashed into hers, and Bellamy glared at the two before turning his head to give them some sense of privacy.  When he turned back to look at the pair, Lincoln had his face buried in Octavia’s shoulder and was squeezing her tightly.  When they separated, Bellamy saw a glint of water in her eyes and smiled, seeing the happiness on his sister’s face.

“I don't understand.”  Octavia said, finally finding her voice again.  “Clarke said Indra took you with her.”  Lincoln backed up slightly, keeping his hands on her hips, and looked her in the eyes.

“It’s true.  Indra forced me to leave the Mountain.  You have to know that I would have stayed, wanted to stay, but I didn't have a choice.”

Placing her hand on his cheek, Octavia smiled.  “I understand.  But what I don't understand is how you’re here.  How did you get away?”

“She let me go.  She gave me a choice, to stay there or to leave.”

“And you chose to come with us?”  Octavia whispered, her voice cracking.  Lincoln smiled and placed his hand on hers.

“With you. Yes.”  Octavia smiled and stood on her tiptoes to place a quick kiss on his lips.  Taking his hand, she guided him to sit down next to her on the log. As Lincoln sat, he looked around Octavia and nodded at Bellamy.  He looked across the fire and saw the warm smiles of Harper and Monty, and a nod of greeting from Miller. 

Stretching out his arms and warming his hands by the fire, he sighed. “There is one thing. On my way here I saw Cage.” Lincoln said, staring into the fire. Bellamy’s eyes creased as he leaned onto his elbows to get a better look at the man.  “I don't know how why he was away from the Mountain, why he was in the woods, but I got him.  He’s dead.” Lincoln looked right into Bellamy’s eyes as he said this, knowing that Bellamy should be the person to relay this information to the rest of the group.

“Good.” Bellamy said standing up. He looked across the fire and locked eyes with Monty who had shifted his position slightly while listening to Lincoln’s story.   “I should tell Clarke. She’d want to know.” Octavia scoffed at Clarke’s name, but said nothing more, and leaned against Lincoln.  Bellamy said goodbye to the group and told Octavia to catch Lincoln up with what had happened at the Mountain as he walked away from the fire, looking around the camp for the blonde he had seen a few minutes previously. When he couldn't find her in the crowd, Bellamy decided to head towards Kane who was crouched next to Abby.

“Kane.” The man looked up at the sound of his name, and his face softened when he saw that it was Bellamy. “Do you know where Clarke is? I can’t find her.”

“No.” Kane said frowning while looking out into the rest of the camp.  “The last I saw of her she was with Felix.  He had a sprained wrist and she was setting it, but that was a good fifteen minutes ago.” Bellamy frowned slightly, but thanked the man, and turned away to find Clarke.  As Bellamy walked around the outskirts of the camp, trying to find his co-leader in darkness, he heard a crack to his left and gripping his gun, turned towards the noise.

“I was just walking, nothing to get shot about.”

“Jasper. Where have you been?” Lowering his gun, he looked over the boy.  He had seemed to have grown taller during his time in the Mountain, but his eyes were swollen and there was dirt all over his clothing.  But even with all that, he still looked better than half of the kids they had saved.

“Like I said, I was out for a walk.”  Bellamy nodded, knowing that the boy didn't want to talk. He was about to walk away when he had the idea that Jasper might have ran into Clarke on his walk.

“Did you happen to see Clarke while you were out there? I can’t find her.”

Jasper’s face stilled, seeming to be thinking about his answer. “Last I saw her she was heading deeper into the woods.  Not sure how far though. She went further than I did.” Bellamy quickly thanked the boy before jogging into the woods, trying to find Clarke before she wandered to far or got herself hurt.

* * *

Clarke sat at the edge of the hill hugging her knees tightly to her chest, her head perched upon them as she watched a small river about 20 feet below reflect the florescent blue of the trees that surrounded it.  In her solitude, Clark let her mind wander, listening to the river’s soft current.  She thought of the delinquents first landing on earth, how they all were in the beginning. They were all children when they first arrived down on earth, but they had all grown so much, done things they would have never imagined doing.  She had done things she never imagined she could do. She tried to think of her life on the Ark, of a happier time before she knew all this pain, before her life had been changed against her will. 

She thought of her father, and of Wells, wondering what they would think of the person she had become, a person who willingly killed the innocent. They would have both tried to comfort her, tell her that what she did was what needed to be done. That was the type of people they were; kind people who saw the good in others, and did what they could to protect those they loved.     

She was like them, wasn't she? She only did what she did in Mount Weather in order to protect her people, only did it because there were no other options. Bellamy had once said ‘who we are, and who we need to be to survive are very different things.’ So maybe killing hundreds of people didn't make her a monster, maybe she was still a good person. That was what she had tried to be, good. But try as hard as she might, she couldn't convince herself that Bellamy spoke the truth.  She felt like a monster.  So didn't that make her one?   

Clarke was so engrossed in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the quiet footsteps approaching her in the dark.  Only when a deep voice spoke her name, did she register that she was no longer alone.

“Clarke.” Bellamy whispered. She raised her head off her knees to acknowledge his presence, but made no attempt to respond. Bellamy understood and continued towards her, taking a seat on the ground to her right.  They sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds of the forest and the other’s breathing.

“Clarke. It’s not safe to be out here alone.”  He said, worry decorating his voice.  Clarke huffed at that.  She was perfectly fine being out here alone; she could handle herself.

“With the truce with the Grounders no longer in effect, we need to stay vigilant, and wandering off by yourself is not helpful.”  Bellamy tried again, thinking that logic would appeal to her.  Clarke’s head shot up and she glared at him.

“I know that we no longer have the truce, but I am just fine being out here alone.  I can handle myself.  And if you’re really that scared of a Grounder attack, shouldn't you be with your sister, protecting her?”  Clarke bit out. A flash of anger crossed across Bellamy’s face, but was quickly replaced by worried eyes and a frown.

“Lincoln showed up. I trust him to watch out for her. And I know for a fact the only weapon you've got on you is that little gun, with what? Two rounds left? Not exactly the most useful weapon in case of an all out Grounder attack.” 

“I hardly think that they would attack tonight.  They’re probably celebrating.” Clarke responded, not hiding any of the malice in her voice. She paused for a moment before continuing, softer this time.   “How did Lincoln get back?  Indra took him with her.”

“She let him go; let him make his own choice.”  Bellamy looked at Clarke, running his hand through his hair.  Sucking in a deep breath, he sighed, “Lincoln killed Cage, Clarke. He found him in the woods, and he killed him.”

Bellamy felt Clarke stiffen at Cage’s name, but nodded at the information. “Good.” 

Bellamy looked away from Clarke and pulled at the grass beneath his fingers. He didn't know how long they sat in silence, him playing with the grass and Clarke hugging her knees, before she spoke again.

“If Lexa hadn’t betrayed me and made a compromise with the Mountain Men, most of them would still be alive; Maya would still be alive.  We would have gotten our people out and could have kept everyone else safe.” Her voiced cracked on the last word and she buried her face deeper into her knees, hoping that Bellamy couldn’t see her face in the dim light.

“Clarke, Cage still wouldn't have stopped.  He would have kept fighting.”

“Maybe, but at least we would have had a chance to save all the rest.  We could have saved all the children, Maya, all the innocent people who helped us.  Who helped our people stay safe.”

“But Lexa did betray us, Clarke.  And we did what we needed to do.   We got our people out. We’re going home. We can deal with whatever this all means tomorrow.”  Calmly, Bellamy placed his large hand on her shoulder and began to rub back and forth with his thumb.

“Lincoln said he left you in the tunnels, that you were captured.”  Bellamy’s hand stilled but remained on her shoulder.  “What happened?”  Squeezing her shoulder slightly, Bellamy removed his hand and ran it through his hair. Clarke watched him with wide eyes, waiting for his answer.  She could see how difficult this was for him.  His face was expressionless, but his eyes were pained, as if he was reliving everything that had happened to him.

“When you were in Mount Weather, you saw the harvest chamber?  The one where they kept the Grounders they captured?”  Clarke nodded, but said nothing, willing him to continue. “When they found me, they assumed I was a Grounder, because of my clothing.  They chose me for the harvesting, or whatever they fucking called it.” His voice was rough now, and he was speaking through clenched teeth.  “They stripped me, and washed me down with this hot liquid and then threw this burning powder on me.  Then they locked me up in one of those cages, like a damn animal.”  Clarke moved closer to Bellamy, grabbing his left hand with her right and squeezing tightly, trying to reassure him, let him know that he was safe.

He looked up at her for a moment and squeezed back before continuing.  “They strung me up Clarke.  They strung me up and bleed me.  If it weren’t for Maya…” He paused trying to contain himself. “If it weren’t for Maya, I would be dead.”

“Bellamy. I…”

“An officer found us as she was helping me down.  I pretended that I was dead, and then I killed him.”

“Bellamy.” Clarke whispered.

“I killed him, Clarke. And then just a little while later, I saw his son.  He was just a kid, a little kid. And now, he’s dead too.” He went quiet, still holding on tightly to her hand, as he stared out into the darkness.  The night was cloudy and there were no stars shinning. It seemed fitting almost, a dismal sky to match how they felt.

“You did what you had to do, to survive, to protect our people.” Clarke said breaking the silence. She shifted as to look Bellamy directly in the eyes and placed her left hand on his cheek, rubbing soft circles with her thumb. 

“I’m sorry.”  She said, pleading with her eyes.  “It wasn't worth the risk sending you in there.  You weren’t worth the risk.”

Her eyes were asking for forgiveness, begging for him to forgive her for putting him in that situation.

“Clarke.” He said, his voice rough and low, and closing his eyes, pressed his cheek further into her hand, enjoying the warmth of her palm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who left Kudos. Y'all are great!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. This is my first fic on AO3 and my first for The 100. I hoped you enjoy it!


End file.
